This invention relates to a package carrier that can be easily affixed to the outer surface of a package and, more particularly, to a package carrier of that type which includes a sturdy handle to enable the package to be conveniently carried by the customer.
Merchandise purchased in a store is ordinarily placed in merchandising bags large enough to encompass the merchandise. Some merchandise is prepackaged or prewrapped, but it is generally placed in merchandising bags having handles to make it easier for the customer to carry the merchandise. The bags are also useful to security personnel as an indication that the contents within the bag were purchased by the customer.
The use of merchandising bags is not only expensive, but ordinarily a large inventory of bags of different sizes must be available to accommodate packages of different size. Also, placing large or heavy packages into the merchandising bags is sometimes difficult.